Final Fantasy: Innuendo style
by Fault
Summary: Auron Braska and Jecht get drunk on aphrodisiac laced sake. What they do afterwards is mostly implied.


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or concepts of Final Fantasy 10, but it's not like I'm making money out of this. And therefore, I'm not breaking any laws I'm aware of.  
  
Rating R (?) Content: A/Uish, Humour. (That's right, this fic is intended to be humourous. It's about seeing what I can accomplish with innuendo rather than actual description of events. ie: you have to have a dirty mind to think up what it might be that they've been up to.)  
  
WARNING: THIS FIC CONTAINS YAOI. IF YOU DO NOT WISH TO KNOW ABOUT SEXUAL ACTIONS OCCURING BETWEEN TWO OR MORE GUYS, PLEASE LEAVE NOW.  
  
Summary: Auron, Braska and Jecht get funky after imbibing a little too much aphrodisiac enhanced sake. Apparently, the story about Jecht attacking a shoopuff was a little cover-up story about why Jecht REALLY stopped drinking.  
  
---  
  
You see, it had been a long day, the three men had been travelling through the wilderness, fighting through powerful fiends. Finally, after a dangerous battle in which Braska's desperate summoning was the only thing that saved the three from certain death, they were able to find a secluded clearing where Braska could set up wards to make them safe for the night.  
  
Once the camp was fully set, all three sat around the fire, feeling exhausted and dejected. The road was long, the fights tough, and the next town achingly far away.  
  
It was in this somber and low spirited mood that Jecht remembered a bottle of alcohol he had tucked away for just such an occasion. He had procured it back in the last town they'd gone through, and the seller said it was a great lifter of spirits. And tonight, he was gonna share it with his buddies.  
  
He plopped the bottle down between Auron and Braska and then sat down himself and gripped both their shoulders.  
  
"How 'bout we all share a drink?"  
  
Auron shook Jecht's hand off his shoulder roughly. "Don't you ever take your duty as guardian seriously?"  
  
"Auron, Jecht is only trying to be friendly."  
  
"Exactly. C'mon, Braska set the wards, we'll be fine. We deserve some fun and a good night's sleep. This gloomy road's killing me."  
  
Auron said nothing more, and so with a whoop of triumph, Jecht poured out three glasses and proposed a toast to blitz and defeating Sin. Each man picked up his glass and drank deeply, Auron and Braska unintentionally reminded of how battling Sin would likely end.  
  
And slowly, they all relaxed and began to enjoy the cool of the night, and the stars, the momentary peace and respite of the camp.  
  
The bottle emptied itself mysteriously, and then they were left to chat and ponder the warm fuzzy feelings in their heads. A little too warm, and there weren't only fuzzy feelings in their heads.  
  
What 'spirits' was this drink supposed to lift, exactly? Eventually Jecht rolled onto his back to look at the night sky.  
  
"Y'know, I don' remember the stars ever bein' so bright."  
  
With that proclamation, all three of them spent a silent minute considering the beauty of the stars, as the fire sent sparks spiraling upwards in an effort to touch them. When Auron and Braska's eyes finally returned groundwards, they both became captivated by the sight of each other's face in a way they never had before. Hearts pounding, and breath short, the two men just stared at firelit features.  
  
Then as Auron looked deep into Braska's eyes they both knew they could not hold their passion back any longer. Leaning in for their first kiss, they were momentarily interrupted by Jecht's swearing as he realised exactly why his pants didn't seem to fit anymore.  
  
Not long after that there was a flurry of clothes being discarded, after which things got very steamy indeed.  
  
.  
  
The next morning dawned bright and warm, another tropical Summer day. The three men were suddenly jolted into painful wakefulness by the loud call of a nearby bird.  
  
All three had hot and hazy memories of things that happened the night before. So they were looking at each other very uncertainly as they took off all the items of clothing that didn't belong to them and returned them to their owners. Though Auron did manage to look quite fetching in Braska's robes, worn hanging off his elbows and not his shoulders with his hair prettily mussed. It was the lacy underwear on Jecht's head that was the most disturbing. They never did figure out where it came from.  
  
.And then Jecht found the recording sphere he had apparently used to records the events of the previous night.  
  
When he activated it, all three men stopped all sound and movement and watched with vague horror and arousal, as an exacting reproduction of the events of the previous night sprung into the air above them. And boy were there some surprises in store.  
  
"I never figured Jecht for the uke.." Auron murmurs as the sphere replays a scene involving all three of them. Braska and Jecht moaning in shared pleasure as Jecht and Auron practically reinvent the tongue kiss, during a session of half-clad passion. Auron and Braska never wondered why Jecht was so popular with the ladies after that.  
  
Further into the recording things got more passionate and wild and included. props. None of the three would look at a bottle of sake in the same light ever again. All in all it is a very educational film. The things these guys did with a phoenix down and a Ductile rod were enough to make Yunalesca blush. Boy, and they did seem to have some fun... It looked like they'd managed to stay up half the night, as it were.  
  
One scene after another played out sporadically before them, apparently the sphere turned on and off randomly, the images flickering only to clear and reveal yet another item for perusal.  
  
All three men watched in awe, silent and motionless, excepting the few occasions when they tilted their heads to the side in unison, and on two occasions, winced. Well, at least it explained to Auron where all his unusual aches had come from.  
  
Finally the recording sphere played out it's last scene of carnal ecstasy and went dim, breaking the spell of shock it held over the three men staring up at it's images.  
  
Braska was the first to recover, and getting up off the ground, he took a hold of his magic staff (the summoning one) and brought it squarely down on the recording sphere, breaking it into shards.  
  
"Let us never speak of this again."  
  
With that all three resolved that the previous night never happened, and hastily continued dressing.  
  
They quickly left the camp-site behind and indeed, they never spoke of it again. And they never touched a drop of alcohol ever again either. Except for Auron and his (new) bottle of sake.  
  
I don't know, maybe he just swings that way.  
  
END ____________  
  
So, what do you think? I just hope I haven't scarred anyone for life :P 


End file.
